How It All Began, Yr 3
by Amoura Avalon
Summary: Third year starts off great for Lily and her friends, but quickly heads downhill. When Remus gets too suspicious for Lily she turns to the most unlikely person, but what are his motives? 3rd in series, can stand alone
1. Prima Teresita

Hey everyone! I'm back with the newest installment of my story for you reading pleasure! I hope you enjoy this year as much as you enjoyed the previous years. Please give any advice or critism, just don't be downright mean. That never helps. Also,I have up to year 5 prewritten, so there't not much I can change without having to change everything.

For people who are reading the first and secondyears ofthis story and are finding really stupid mistakes in the things I may have written, please go easy. I was only 12 or 13 when I first started writing this story and there are some really stupid mistakes. There's no other word for them but stupid. I hope that as you've been reading you've enjoyed it more.

Most of the spanish in this chapter is self explanitory or gets translated shortly after, so you shouldn't have to look anything up. Also, I'm not fluent in any language except english. I used a translator and if anything doesn't exactly line up when translated... blame the stupid online translator!

Well, what are you waiting for? Get reading! Love you! Amoura

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting in her living room. "Now, repeat after me," her cousin Teresa was saying. "_Soy bruja. Estoy en mi segundo año en escuela_."

"_Teresita,_ what does that mean?" Lily asked.

"It means 'I am a witch. I am in my second year in the school.' Now are you going to repeat it or should I just leave?"

"Oh, right! _Soy bruja. Estoy en mi segundo año en escuela_. Did I say it right?"

Teresa beamed with joy. "Perfect every time, _Prima_. Every time we have a lesson like when you were eight you say things in perfect Spanish!" Teresa was very happy to be able to teach her cousin Spanish since she didn't have a little girl of her own and thought of Lily as such.

"I'll be leaving next week for school. I just need to get my school equipment," Lily said to her cousin. Lily had just spent the summer in America visiting Teresa and had told her about being a witch. Teresa found it quite amazing and supported Lily in it.

Teresa looked at Lily with a grin. "So who's taking you to get your school things? Are you meeting someone there as well?"

"Well," Lily said with a sly sound in her voice, "I was hoping that you might take me _Teresita_. As for my meeting anyone, I owled my friends and told them I was coming back this week. I also said that tomorrow I'd be going and to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron if they wanted to."

"So I take it we're going out tomorrow then," Teresa said, still grinning. "Tell me your _amigos_ again."

"Well, there's _mi amiga_ Rini and then _mi amigos_ James, Remus, and Sirius. Remus is actually _mi novio_."

"Oh," Teresa pretended to wipe away a tear, "my precious angel's growing up. She's already got herself a boyfriend." Lily and Teresa burst out laughing.

"Yeah. He's real sweet too. Though, last year I did have a bit of a problem." Lily then told Teresa about what had happened with James, Remus, and her.

"I can't believe you are having so much trouble in the relationship department at only age twelve. Plus, now you're thirteen and it can only get more complicated."

"Yeah, I know. Luckily, this year we're eligible for the trips to Hogsmeade so Remus and I will be able to have little dates. Without someone always watching us," Lily added.

The next day, Teresa drove Lily to the Leaky Cauldron. They entered and Tom greeted Lily warmly. Lily quickly said hello and introduced Teresa to him and then entered Diagon Alley.

Teresa gasped when she saw it. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily asked. Teresa merely nodded and then followed Lily to the wizard's bank, Gringotts.

Lily had once again received one hundred pounds from her parents for school supplies. She went up to the front desk, had it exchanged, and then she and Teresa went on the trolley ride to her vault to get it.

After Gringotts, the first place Lily went to was the second-hand shop to drop off her school robes from the past two years. They were still in great condition and were accepted gladly.

Then Lily dragged Teresa to Madam Malkin's for her new school robes. She bought three school robes, one set of casual robes and emerald green dress robes for that year's Halloween dance. She decided to wear the casual robes for the rest of the day.

As they left the shop, Lily heard an all too familiar voice saying, "Sirius, I think you just joined Remus in the 'Head-Over-Heels-For-Their-Girlfriend' club!" It was James Potter: chaser on his house Quidditch team, best friend to Sirius Black, and ringleader of the Marauders, as Lily decided to call them. Lily looked around and spotted them. James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Rini Avalon, and someone Lily didn't remember were sitting at a table eating ice cream.

Lily shoved her wrapped robes at Teresa, excitedly saying, "Hold these. I see Remus!" Then Lily started running towards the table shouting, "Remus! Remus!"

Remus heard his name being called and his smile widened as he recognized the owner. "Excuse me," he said quickly to his friends as he got up and ran to meet Lily. He gathered he into a hug and swung her around. When he set her down he said, "Two months is really too long. I've missed you!"

Lily laughed. "I've missed you too! Just never swing me around like that again." Then Remus kissed her.

The sounds of someone clearing their throat behind Lily and someone coughing behind Remus made them break apart. Lily saw James, Rini, Sirius, and the unknown person and then turned around to see Teresa. "Hells bells!" Lily pouted. "You all have the worst damned timing!"

"_Senorita Lirio_ Evans!" Teresa exclaimed. "Do you kiss your _madre's_ cheek with that mouth 'cause it's obvious that you kiss your _novio_ with it!"

"_Me disculpo, Prima Teresita_," Lily apologized, blushing.

"You're Lily's cousin Teresa from America, right?" Rini asked.

Teresa looked slightly off-guard that it was known who she was. "_Si_. I'm guessing you would be Rini, as you are the only other girl in this group of Marauders, as Lily called you."

"That's right," Lily said with a smile.

"You know, Lily wrote and said you looked similar, but you almost look like twins!" said Rini with amazement.

Teresa laughed. "Yes, except for height and eyes, we pretty much are. She has green eyes while I have gray." Teresa looked at the four boys. "Now, you four stand in a line," she commanded. They looked at each other confused and then did as they were told. "I guarantee that I can tell each of you apart just by your hair."

The four boys looked like they were about to laugh, but thought better of it. "Now," Teresa said standing in front of the first boy, "as you were the one kissing my cousin and you have blonde hair, I presume that you are Remus Lupin." Remus shook her hand and nodded. She moved to the next boy. "And you, I presume, would be James Potter with that mop of black hair. Haven't you ever used a comb?" James grinned sheepishly as he shook her hand. She went to the next boy. "Ah, Mister Black. It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand that you are quite a troublemaker, Sirius. Just as long as you don't get my cousin in trouble." Sirius gave a bit of an 'evil' grin as he shook her hand. Finally, she came in front of the last boy. Teresa looked at him and was puzzled. "Strange," she said, "Lily never mentioned someone like you."

James stepped forward. "That's Peter Pettigrew. I wouldn't be surprised if Lily hasn't mentioned him. He isn't in our house at school and we rarely see him except in the summer."

"I see," Teresa said.

"Have you guys and girl got your books yet?" Lily asked them, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Remus said. "I also saved you the trouble of buying you your basic subject books. Now you just have to pay me back."

"Ah, Remus you didn't have to!"

"I know. I did, though." Lily reached into her money satchel and paid Remus back for buying the books.

"Now I just need to buy my Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures books. What subjects are you all taking?"

"Magical Creatures, Divination, and Arithmancy," said Rini.

"Magical Creatures and Divination," Remus said.

"Ditto," James and Sirius said.

"Really?" Lily said. "I kind of think that the Divinations professor is a bit of a loony. Luke told me that she's always picking someone who's going to die every year. Quite frankly, I don't think she really knows what she's doing!"

"_Lirio_!" Teresa exclaimed. "It's not polite to make fun of your teachers!"

"She's not my teacher, _Teresita_, so no worries." Teresa just shook her head.

They went to Flourish and Blotts for Lily to buy her last three books and then they went and got other necessary school supplies. Then they sat and talked over ice cream.

Lily brought up the subject of the dance. "I'm thinking of asking Dumbledore if I can sing this year at the Halloween dance." Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Well," Sirius said slowly, "I for one know the greatness of your voice, but no one has ever asked that before. I don't think it will be allowed."

"Well, there has never been a harm in asking, has there!" Lily said indignantly.

Remus pulled Lily into his lap. "I, for one, think the school would be honored to hear my flower's voice."

"I knew you'd agree with me, Remus."

"I don't think I've really ever heard you sing, Lily," Rini said.

There was a reply from James, Remus, and Sirius all at once. "Sounds like an angel…" "The most beautiful thing you've ever heard…" "Heavenly…"

"I get the picture!" Rini said, a bit harder than she meant to.

They talked for a while more before Lily looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness! It's already four! _Prima_, we really have to get going! _Madre_ will be furious if we're late."

"I agree. I wouldn't wish to face my _tía's_ wrath any day. It was nice to meet you all. _Adios_!"

"I'll see you all at the platform." Lily kissed Remus once more. "See you later!" Then she and Teresa headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and out to Teresa's car.

"Well, what a lively group of _amigos_ you have. Especially that Sirius! He is one to be careful of. I also think that he and Rini are a couple, like you and Remus. You two make a lovely couple, by the way."

"I highly doubt that they are together and thank you. Tell me, though. Who do you think is cuter or has the better personality: Remus or James?"

"I'm not getting into that, _Prima_. You have to decide for yourself who is the better _novio_."

"I know," Lily sighed.


	2. An Uneasy Remus

Lily was sitting in the very last compartment on the Hogwarts Express waiting for her friends to arrive. The train left from Platform 9 ¾ every September first at eleven AM to take Hogwarts students to school. As she waited for the others, she thought about how fun her summer had been. Teresa's sons were six and four and absolutely adored Lily. Lily had spent everyday of her summer in a pair of shorts, which her mother wasn't too happy about. Petunia had changed, too. The only things she was interested in now was the 'girly' stuff she use to hate. Lily laughed at the thought of her sister being girly.

Lily was still thinking of the summer's events when Rini and Sirius came laughing into the compartment, holding hands. "I should have known by the letters you two were sending me," Lily said.

Rini and Sirius looked at Lily as innocently as possible. "I haven't an inkling of a clue as to what you're talking about," Rini said.

"Well," Lily started, "first Sirius owls me saying that he made sure Jordyn Gem didn't think that they were going out. James also owled me with the same information about her twin sister, Sara. Then you and Sirius both owl me with the same information about dating someone I know. Why I didn't figure it out sooner, I don't know. At least I figured it out, though."

"Well, now the only one of us without someone is James," Sirius said off-hand as he and Rini sat across from Lily. Lily's smile faded at his words as she remembered how she had made James forget their love. Sirius saw her face fall and instantly knew why. "Oops," he said. "I'm sorry, Lily! You know I didn't mean—"

"I know," Lily interrupted. "I did what I had to do. It doesn't mean I don't kick myself or hate myself for it. I just can't believe how possessive his love got!"

"Whose love?" Remus asked as he came into the compartment and gave Lily a quick kiss.

"_Mi Primo Louis_," Lily lied. "_Prima Teresita's_ son. He has the biggest crush on me you ever saw! Followed me around everywhere, he did."

"And just how old is this cousin?" Remus asked with a smile.

Lily barely restrained herself from laughing as she said, "Six years old!" Rini burst out laughing, which made Lily start giggling.

"Well, make sure to tell the lad you're already spoken for," Remus said with mock seriousness.

"I'm going to find our dear James. Just to make sure he didn't get lost on the way here, or worse, meet up with Snape and Malfoy," Lily said and left the compartment. Making sure she was out of sight from the compartment door window, Lily leaned back against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief thinking, 'That was a close one!'

Lily stood there for a few minutes. Finally, she decided to look for James like she had said she would. Lily turned to start looking when someone ran into her. She and the person fell to the ground. She got back up with the other person's help. Lily was just about to berate the person when she realized that the person was indeed James. "I was just going to look for you, James."

"Well, you found me!" James said cheerfully. He had the feeling that Lily wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Shall we go in?"

Lily nodded. 'Get a grip!' she thought. '_Teresita_ helped to prove that James isn't the only one that can read your thoughts. She also helped you learn to block people! Get it together, girl!'

They sat down in the compartment and soon the train took off. They were a good half hour into the ride when Sirius asked, "So, do you think Snape and them will cause us trouble this train ride?" Everyone looked at Lily.

"Personally," Lily said as she held up her one hand, "if they do they're in for a world of pain." As Lily said this, a small glowing orb formed in Lily's hand. You could see electricity in the orb.

"How'd you do that?" Rini asked in awe.

"Well, I was given special permission to practice my abilities over the summer holiday. It's really helped."

Remus looked a bit uncomfortable seeing Lily display her powers. Lily noticed and said, "Don't worry, Remus. With the practice I did everyday, no one should be unintentionally hurt this year. I promise you that."  
"I know," Remus said. "I just still don't feel exactly the best knowing my girlfriend could knock me unconscious because I accidentally made her mad or upset is all."

Lily's eyes went wide with the meaning of his statement. He thought he had made Lily so emotionally upset that she hadn't been able to control her powers. Lily looked at the others and said, "Could you guys excuse us for a bit?" They nodded and left the compartment, leaving Lily and Remus alone.

"Remus, look at me." He didn't look up. "Damn it, I said look at me!" Remus immediately looked up. He had rarely ever heard Lily swear. He knew she only did it when she was aggravated or annoyed. "Thank you," she said, calm once more.

"I know that I scared you last year. Try actually having these powers and not being able to control them. I am trying to control them. I really am! I'm afraid I'll hurt you and Rini and James and, and Sirius." Lily paused long enough to wipe away her tears. "I can't stand to see any of you hurting. Luckily, I can make you forget your pain, at least for a little while. I really don't want to scare or hurt any of you. When I was at America I was so afraid that my emotions would go out of control again that I would lock myself in the basement. _Teresita _was so worried for me because I would shut everyone out for hours everyday of the vacation. An American Ministry witch actually can to investigate my using my powers. I'm scared of these powers more than I let on. I'm just so afraid I'll lose control like last year and attack you, James, Rini, or Sirius. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt another of you again!"

Remus gathered Lily into a reassuring hug as she broke down into tears. "I'm sorry, Love. I…I never thought about what you were going through. You just really frightened me last year. Please forgive me, Lily. Please forgive me, my Little Flower."

Lily nodded into his shoulder. Remus placed his hand under her chin and raised her tearstained face. He gently kissed the tears away and then kissed her. "I love you, Lily. I hope you never forget that."

"I would never forget that, Remus," Lily said in a quite voice. "I love you, too, Moony. I love you, too."

Lily was still in Remus's lap with her head on his shoulder when James, Rini, and Sirius came in a few minutes later.

"She okay?" Rini asked with concern. Remus nodded.

Lily stayed in Remus's lap like that for most of the trip. She must have fallen asleep once again for she was suddenly awakened by the game of Exploding Snap that Rini, James, and Sirius were playing. Lily got back into her original seat and the five friends played Exploding Snap together.

They were halfway through their third game when the compartment door opened. None other than Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Gregorus Goyle, and Cory Crabbe were in the doorway. Lily looked up, smiled pleasantly and said; "I was wondering when you four were going to show up here." She stood up and put her palms together. Slowly pulling her hands apart, another orb appeared between her palms. Lily made this one twice as large as the first one. "So who wants to be severely injured first? Severus, how about you?" Lily asked with a smile as the four Slytherins stared at the energy ball in Lily's hands.

The electricity flowing through the electric blue orb told all four of the boys just how much it would hurt. They looked at each other and then back at the grinning Lily. "It's not worth it," Lucius said and made the other three moved back down the corridor.

As soon as the door closed Lily slowly put her palms back together. To the others it seemed as if Lily was crushing the energy ball. In honesty, Lily was allowing the energy to go back into her. Lily looked at the fresh squared-off spirals on her palms.

Lily fell into her chair and Remus reached to grasp her hands. "No!" Lily said sharply and then more softly, "No. Taking my hands right now would mean you getting burnt. Didn't you learn that from the first time I used my powers last year? My hands might as well be red hot coals right now!"

"Oh, right," said Remus, obviously remembering.

"Just keep playing the game. Though, when the food cart comes one of you will half to feed me."

"No problem!" James said with a smile. Lily shielded her mind before looking directly at James. His smile grew when she looked directly and gave him a thank you.

Suddenly, James's face became one of confusion. "Do you guys hear a staticky noise?" he asked.

"No," the others replied. Lily kept silent as she looked at the game and away from James. He dropped it since the sound had gone.

When the woman with the food cart came, James, Sirius, Remus, and Rini cleared off what was left. Sirius and James bought the most. James told Remus to keep playing the wizard's chess game he and Sirius had started.

Rini didn't know which was more fun: watching Sirius kick Remus's butt in chess or James trying to toss the decent flavored Bertie Bott's Beans in Lily's mouth.

James finally gave up on the beans and decided to give Lily the bigger snacks, like the pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and chocolate frogs.

Remus wasn't happy with the way James was feeding Lily. James would un-wrap the snack and then hold it out for Lily to take a bite of. Sometimes one of them would miss and some of the snack would wind up on Lily's face. James would wipe it off with one of his fingers and then let Lily lick it off. Lily thought it was funny and didn't notice the uneasy look in Remus's eyes.


	3. Worried About James

Remus couldn't have been happier to get to Hogsmeade Station. Lily's fingers had cooled off by this time but her palms were still a bit too hot to touch. The five friends got into a horseless carriage as close to the front as possible.

When they finally got to the castle, Lily took a deep breath and let it out in a happy sigh. "Home at last!" she said and took Remus's hand who, luckily, didn't get burnt again.

They went to their seats in the Great Hall. They waited for patiently as the other students filed into the Hall. The first years entered and the sorting began.

Lily wasn't paying attention to the sorting. Instead, she was watching Remus, who appeared to be disgruntled. He also hadn't let go of her hand and had a fairly tight grip on it. "Remus?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Remus looked into her eyes and he heard her voice in his head. _Please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this. Please, Remus, tell me!_ He looked away from her eyes and blinked.

"You heard my thoughts, didn't you?" Lily asked. Remus looked back at Lily with disbelief in his eyes as he nodded. "Then, please! Tell me what's wrong!"

"How do you feel about James?" Remus asked quietly.

"James?" Lily asked with a quiet giggle. Seeing the look on Remus's face, she became serious again. "He's just a friend," Lily said softly.

"Is this about the way he was giving me the snacks on the train?" Remus nodded. "Remus, Darling, I love you. If I loved James more than a friend and more than you I would be going out with him, not you." Lily said this, hoping not to have a repeat of last year.

"You're right," Remus said with a sigh. Looking at her he said, "I guess I'm just still uneasy about it all. I'm afraid that you'll leave me or something, I guess."

"I'm surprised you would think that of me. You're almost making it seem as if my love was for the highest bidder! Everyone knows that when you play that game, there isn't any trust, and without trust, there's no love. My love isn't for the highest bidder; it's for you. With that love is trust. If you can't trust me, how can you love me?"

Remus sighed once more. "Once again, you are right. I do trust you, just not other guys is all."

Lily laughed quietly at this statement and then kept her attention fully on the sorting. She heard Sara, Jordyn, and Damien Gem's little sister, Lana Gem, got sorted into Gryffindor. She was just as pretty as her older sisters were, if not more so. Sara, Jordyn, and Damien were triplets in Lily's year. Thinking of Damien she grimaced, remembering how he had dumped Rini for a Ravenclaw floozy by the name of Rachel Rone. Taking the thought from her head she watched as everyone else was sorted. They clapped politely as students were sorted into their house. Finally, the sorting was over and they ate their fill.

Sleepy and with full stomachs, they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat and talked for a bit. Lily wound up falling asleep on Remus's shoulder. A while later, Remus woke her up and she sleepily went up to her dorm with Rini after giving Remus a quick kiss.

"Think this year will be peaceful?" Lily asked.

Rini pretended to think about it. "Nah. Possibly calmer than last year, but not completely peaceful."

Lily laughed. "With my luck it'll be worse!" Rini joined her laughing and then they both went to sleep.


	4. Morning By The Fire

The five friends got back to their school schedules in no time. Lily found herself waking up at five thirty in the morning again with Remus. James got up a few times with Remus and talked with him and Lily.

Severus Snape and his gang didn't make any of their comments to the five friends unless Lily wasn't around. If he would make a comment when Lily was around, she would let a few sparks of energy come off her fingertips as a warning. Luckily, the sparks didn't make Lily's hands too hot.

Remus once again was missing during the full moon during September. Lily came down the stairs to the empty seat that Remus usually sat in. Even though he wasn't there, she sat down in front of the chair and put her head on the seat.

Looking at the fire, Lily sighed. "What's the use of waking up this early if you know Remus won't be here?" she asked herself. 'Because you know that he will be here either tomorrow or a in couple of days and his presence still lingers,' a voice somewhere in her head answered. Lily sighed again at the answer given to her.

Suddenly, her head jerked up as she heard someone coming down the stairs. She jerked her head towards the stairs and saw James. Though not happy at the choice, Lily was happy for the company. "Hey," she said sort of shyly.

"Hey. I wondered if you would be down here considering it's Remus's time of the month." Lily giggled. James looked at her funny. "What?"

"Your choice of words. It makes it sound as if Remus is a girl and having her period," she said through her giggles.

James laughed realizing what Lily said was true. "I didn't mean it like that," he said trying to sound reproachful. "You know I was referring to the full moon, _Lillian_."

Lily stood up from the floor laughing and sat in Remus's chair. "I know. Don't call me Lillian. You know I have being called by my full first name. Either call me Lily or _Lirio_. Now, back on topic, I was just wondering what we could do to help him through it."

James sat down in a chair beside Lily. "I don't think there is anything we can do. Except help him come up with excuses for his absence."

"But, James, honestly, how many times can Remus be off visiting his sick mother or grandmother or some other relative every month?" Lily asked with frustration.

"Well, it's not as if we can go down and be there when he transforms. He's bite us, or worse, eat us! We'd have to be some sort of animal for him not to hurt us."

"That's it!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat.

"What's it?"

"Come on!" Lily grabbed James's wrist and dragged him to her dorm. She searched through her trunk until she found the book she was looking for. Then she sat on the bed and started flipping through the pages.

James was getting impatient watching her. "Are you going to tell me what this is about or should I just leave?"

"James sit down!" James heaved a sigh as he sat beside Lily on her bed. "I've seen McGonnagal turn into a cat a few times and asked her how she was able to do that. She told me that she was an animagi and that we would get a full lesson on it in our fourth year. I decided to do some research on it to know exactly what it was. Look right here. An animagus is a person able to become an animal at will."

"I knew that, Lily!" James interrupted her. "I am a part of the wizarding world you know."

"I know that, James, now let me finish. If we could somehow find a way to become one, we could be with Remus during the full moon!"

"Just one question, Lily. Just how exactly do we become animagi? It could take years and then we also have to register ourselves!"

Lily gave an exasperated sigh. "James, there is an extremely intense potion in here that allows you to become animagi. I mean really intense. We will have to be very careful in making it. If one thing is wrong who knows what we'll do to ourselves!"

"Who's going to take the potion though?"

Lily gave him a look that plainly said 'Do I have to come up with everything?' "James, everyone who knows about Remus's condition will take it or will have to opportunity to take it. That means you, Rini, Sirius, and me."

"And Peter," James added.

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew, the chubby boy in our year who is in Hufflepuff. Your cousin met him in Diagon Alley."

Lily made a face. "Oh, right. _Him_. Well, if he knows, then yes, Pettigrew as well. So then we just need to gather everything and brew this potion."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It's not, James. Like, I don't know, half this stuff isn't in the student stores. Synthia might have some of these things in her stores, but the others we'll have to buy! I might be able to ask Synthia for the ingredients, but if she doesn't agree to give them to us we'll have to steal them."

"Lily, who's Synthia?"

"Professor Cauldro, James," Lily said with exasperation. "The Potions Mistress and I are on better terms than any other student in this school." Lily suddenly became very quiet and sentimental. "She's like a second mother to me. She helped me learn control of my powers when no one else could. I really don't know what I'd do without her." Then, as if realizing what she was saying, Lily became serious again. "Anyway, Synthia might give me some of these if I tell her they're for a potion to help a friend. She won't be too inquisitive, hopefully. Besides, I want to do this just to prove to Remus how much I love him."

This puzzled James. "Doesn't he know already?"

Lily lay back on her bed. "It's not that he doesn't know I love him, he's just afraid I don't love him as much as he loves me. He's afraid I love someone more."

James looked over her shoulder. "Oh, really? Like who?"

Lily sat up again and looked James in the eyes. "Like you."

James was mesmerized by what flashed before him. He saw himself feeding Lily on the train and saw Remus's uneasy look. Then he saw Lily and Remus in the Great Hall and Remus was holding Lily's hand tightly. He heard Remus ask, '_How do you feel about James_?' Then he heard Lily's quiet tinkling giggle. '_James_?' Then she became more serious. '_He's just a friend. If I loved James more than a friend and more than you I would be going out with him, not you_.' He saw them talking but couldn't here more of what was said. '_If you can't trust me, how can you love me_?' he heard Lily say. Then he heard Remus's response. '_I do trust you, just not other guys is all_.' Then he was brought out of Lily's mind and memories.

Lily looked at James's nose so not too have him go back into her mind. "What happened?" James asked.

"You saw into my mind. I was thinking about what happened on the train and at the Feast. You saw what I was thinking. I could feel you in my mind, like we both shared the experience. It happens every time someone and I make eye contact. They see and hear my thoughts. I can block them, but when I tried with you, you heard a static noise for some reason. That's what you heard on the train."

"I'm still weirded out by this, but why did you try to block me from hearing your thoughts?"

"Because I wanted Remus to be the first to hear me so he didn't think that you and I had some sort of special connection. Anyone can hear my thoughts and with time, I will be able to hear anyone's thoughts at will. It's all part of my new powers."

"So were you telling the truth about me only being a friend or were you just saying that to make Remus feel better?"

Lily leaned near his ear. "Even if it was just to make Remus feel better, do you honestly think I'd tell anyone? Especially you." Lily moved back.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now, go wake up Sirius and I'll wake Rini. We'll meet in the Common Room and I'll tell them my plan."

James shuffled out of the room to get Sirius. Lily threw herself back on her bed again and sighed. "That was too close." She then woke Rini up and told her and Sirius her plan.


	5. Too Many Questions

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I've been gone for so long. I just graduated from high school and have been in Delaware since a week after that. I was supposed to be making wedding cakes down here, but I got so royally screwed. Get this: my brother's soon-to-be mother-in-law actually thinks that she shouldn't pay me to make the wedding cake. IT'S A SEVEN-TIER CAKE! No family member in his or her right mind would ever agree to make a seven-tier wedding cake for free. She's got to be out of her fing mind. Anyway, I'm really sorry. All my story stuff is up in Pennsylvania and I forgot I had this chapter saved onto my account. If I had remembered I would have had this up sooner. I've been staying with my brother, but this coming Saturday I head home for good. I should have another chapter up shortly after that. I promise, it will be up soon!

Love ya'll!

Amoura Avalon

* * *

James, Lily, Rini, and Sirius didn't tell Remus about their plan to become animagi. When Quidditch practice started back up again, the four were all on the main team. Lily and James still made an excellent pair of chasers, Rini still was one of the best seekers the team had seen in a good few years, and Sirius was quite a mean beater.

Their captain, Lukas Mio, was very pleased to see that the team had gotten better over the summer holiday. He even called Lily over to ask if this with James had been fixed up. Lily assured him that it was and then she asked him how were things with Angela. He blushed and then told her to get back to the game while both of them laughed. They got back to practice and everything went without a hitch.

That night during dinner, Professor Dumbledore announced that the Halloween Ball would take place as usual. The attire would be dress robes. Lily breathed a sigh of relief at this since she had already bought her dress robes.

After dinner, Lily walked up to the head table. "Professor Dumbledore?" she called.

Dumbledore looked at Lily with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, Miss Evans."

Lily suddenly became a bit shy. "Well, I was wondering if, at this years ball, could I, like, do a little performance?"

Dumbledore smiled. "What kind of performance were you thinking of?"

Lily blushed under his gaze and at the fact that he was even considering her idea. "Well, I, um, was hoping that maybe I, ah, could, like, sing, maybe," Lily stumbled through her words.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lily. It would be nice to hear a students God given talents."

Lily looked up into his eyes. "Really? You mean it, Professor?"

"Of course, my dear. I would, however, like to hear your song choices and your voice. I doubt I will be dissatisfied by either, though. So, tomorrow morning, I would love to hear you. I will collect you at breakfast and take you to my office. It will save you from anyone else hearing and spoiling the surprise."

Lily was giddy by the time she got to the Common Room. Lily walked in and her friends just stared at her. She ran over towards them. First she got to Sirius. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rini started to protest when she ran over towards her and gave her a hug. Next she ran over towards James and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lastly, she ran over to Remus and gave him a kiss on the lips with a big hug and then ran up to her dorm.

They all looked at each other. Rini was the first to break the silence. "What was _that_ about?" she asked slowly.

Sirius looked at her and said, "I don't know, but don't you think you should find out?"

"Oh, right!" Rini said before rushing up the stairs to her dorm. The boys just shook their heads.

When Rini got to her dorm, she saw Lily with some sort of paper in her hands and some of the items from her trunk strewn around the room. Lily's back was turned so she didn't see Rini come in. Rini watched Lily for a while before she realized that Lily was humming. Listening closer, Rini realized that Lily was singing quietly. Lily sat on her bed and continued to sing so Rini quietly left the room.

When she got back downstairs, the boys looked up expectantly. "I believe that Dumbledore said yes to her singing at the Halloween Ball," Rini said, smiling and shaking her head.

Remus looked up and asked, "Why is that?"

Rini sat down in Sirius's lap, laughing, as she said, "Because she's up there, practicing with music that she brought!"

"Well, you know she was really looking forward to being able to sing at this years ball. I don't doubt that she's damn near giddy!" Sirius said.

"Hell, she's past giddy!" James said with a smile. "She's ecstatic!"

"Come on, guys. Try and keep the vulgar language to a minimum," Rini scolded. "What would Lily do if she heard any of you talking like that?"

"She's probably shock us with an energy ball," Remus said good-naturedly.

Over the next month, the only people to really see Lily besides in class were James, Rini, and Sirius. Remus hardly ever saw her anymore except in class and during meals. Lily was either up in her dorm practicing on her song for the ball, working with Professor Cauldro on her powers, at Quidditch practice, working on the animagi potion with James, Rini, and Sirius, or asleep. She got most of her homework done in History of Magic while Professor Binns droned on and most everyone else caught up on their sleep. She slept through most of the weekends from being up late into the night working on homework and being up by eight in the morning for breakfast during the week. She rarely ever woke up early enough to sit with Remus in the Common Room in the mornings. When she did it was usually a Monday morning after the weekend.

It happened to be the Monday before the full moon when Remus and Lily were sitting in front of the fire. Lily was just enjoying being there with him. She was brought out of her peacefulness when Remus called her name.

"Lily, where have you been the last month?"

"Oh, just here, there," she answered kind of wistfully.

"But what have you been doing? I barely ever see you. Or James, Rini, and Sirius for that matter!"

Lily looked up at him with an odd expression. "You know I'm very busy, Remus! I have to practice my song for the ball, I have Quidditch practice, and I have those special lessons with Synthia, and I've been working with James, Rini, and Sirius on—" Lily stopped there, realizing she had almost told Remus about the plan to become animagi.

"On what?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"On a surprise for you," Lily finished quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

"But I hardly ever see you, Lily! You always seem too busy for me, for us anymore."

Lily was angry. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have enough time for everyone. "Fine!" she said huffily. "Then go find someone who does have time for you. Apparently I'm not good enough. Apparently I'm not good girlfriend material. So go ask Sara or Jordyn to the Halloween Ball since you haven't even asked me yet!" With that, she left the Common Room and slammed the portrait door behind her. In her fury, she walked down to the lake and started throwing small energy balls into it.

Back in the common room, Sirius had come down to investigate what was happening. He had heard Lily's last sentence and seen her walk furiously out the door. He walked over to Remus who looked as if he wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. "What did you do, Remus?" he said with a smile.

"I just asked her where she had been all this month because I've barely seen her and she got really mad and upset. Plus I think she just broke up with me."

"Oh," Sirius said, with a serious expression for once.

"I think I was crowding her. I just wish she would have told me to we could have worked it out!"

"Sometimes it's not easy to say how you feel, Remus. She was probably just worried what you would say if she said anything."

"Yeah, you're probably right. What am I going to do know, though? I don't want to go to the dance with anyone except her, and, now that I'm not attached to her, who knows what slime ball she'll go to the dance with."

"Well, I might be able to stop her from going with anyone unworthy of her," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Oh, really?" Remus said, interested. "How?"

"We could just ask James to ask her out. Surely she'll say yes since he is her friend."

"It's worth a shot," Remus said, much happier than ten minutes ago.


	6. The Wrong One

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone. I'm home now, but things have been crazy. I've been trying to get a job and get life up here back to normal. It's been hectic. If I can I'll get at least two more chapters up this week. Thanks for being supportive of me, even though I disappeared for the past 2 months.

Amoura Avalon

* * *

It didn't take long for the whole school to find out Lily and Remus had broke up. Nearly every guy was suddenly asking Lily to the ball. She would politely turn them down, not really wanting to go with anyone except as friends.

It was a week till the ball and Lily was still turning down offers. Though when she left the Great Hall after breakfast Sunday morning she was given an offer that intrigued her. Lily was heading up the stairs when someone called her name. She turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and their bodyguards. "What do you want?" Lily said with a sigh.

Lucius walked up the stairs to stand in front of Lily. "Lovely Lily, I was merely wondering if you would give me the pleasure of being my date for the Halloween Ball. I haven't asked anyone else yet in hopes you would accept the invitation."

Lily was about to rudely decline when she James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius walk out of the Great Hall. Lily suddenly had an idea. Giving an almost sinister smile she said, "I would love to, Lucius. Meet me in the Entrance Hall at eight. Oh, and don't worry about any sparks coming from these hands. As long as you and your friends keep a civil tongue I shouldn't be given a need to. Just do me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't put any gel or hairspray or anything else in your hair. The natural look has always been more appealing to me."

"It shall be done." Lucius gently picked up Lily's hand and lightly kissed is. The gentleness of it surprised Lily. "Farewell till Saturday then, Lovely Lily." Lucius turned and rejoined his friends with a smile, leaving a very surprised Lily.

Sirius saw Lucius walk away with a smile and asked, "Shouldn't he be in pain right now? I mean he was just talking to Lily and I believe I saw him kiss her hand. Why is he smiling?"

Not waiting for an answer, Sirius started up the stairs to follow Lily. James, Remus, and Rini ran to catch up to him.

Sirius caught up to Lily right before she entered the Common Room. "What did Malfoy want?" he asked immediately.

"Faerie knoll," Lily said. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Lily stepped inside followed by her friends. "Will you stop following me!" It wasn't a question.

"As soon as you answer Sirius's question," James said.

"Which was?" Lily asked playing dumb.

"What did Malfoy want?" Sirius nearly screamed.

"None of your business, thank you very much!" Lily snapped as she sat in a chair facing the fire and away from her friends. After a few minutes she heard them go to their dorms. "Finally!" she cried. "I thought those nosey jerks would never leave."

"So we're nosey jerks now, are we?"

"James!" Lily cried as she stood and turned around. "What are you still doing here?" she demanded.

"Ah, I live here?" he tried for some humor. Seeing Lily's face he knew she wasn't into jokes at the moment. "In all seriousness, I wanted to ask you to the ball. Besides Remus, you and I are the only ones without a boyfriend or girlfriend so I thought we could go as friends."

"I'm sorry, James." Lily really did look sorry. "I'm already going with someone else."

James looked surprised. "Really? I thought you were turning down all romantic offers, hoping to just go with a friend." James watched as Lily's face broke out into a grin that he constantly saw on Sirius but never on Lily. "Who _did_ you agree to go with?"

Lily's eyes sparkled with mischief as she said, "None of your business, James."

James looked into Lily's eyes. A picture of Lucius Malfoy flashed in James's head. "Please tell me you did not agree to go to the ball with that, that…_thing_!"

"Lucius is not a thing, James!" Lily shouted. "He was a complete gentleman when he asked me and was too charming to say no to. If you don't like my choice for the ball then bugger off!"

Lily started towards her dorm when James grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the couch where she landed with a yelp. James sat down beside her and took her hands into his. "I'm just worried is all, Lily. With our track record with Malfoy and his goons, I just don't want to see you hurt."

Lily sighed. "I know," she said, her voice much softer than a few moments ago. "I know you're worried. I want you to know that I have my reasons for going to the ball with Lucius. I wasn't planning on going to the ball with anyone, really. Then he asked me, and, well, I said yes for reasons that are none of your business. Try to understand that, James." Lily gave James a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before walking up to her dorm.

James walked up to his dorm to find it empty. The door closed as James was about to sit on his bed. Sirius and Remus took off James's invisibility cloak. They both looked furious, but Remus was the one who was steaming.

"Malfoy!" Remus raged. "She's going to the ball with Malfoy! A filthy, stinking Slytherin is taking my place at Lily's side!"

"Come on, Remus," James said calmly. "You heard her. She has her reasons for going with Malfoy. I mean, maybe Malfoy threatened her."

"James, if Malfoy had threatened her then she would have used her powers," Remus said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, good point," James said. "Well, she said she had a reason, and I, for one, believe her."

"This isn't right!" Remus burst out in his rage. "This just isn't right!" He threw one of his books across the room and then sank down to the floor with his head in his hands. James and Sirius heard his sobs and each put a hand on his shoulder. "I just don't know what I did to make her break up with me," he said to his friends.

Over in the girls' dorm, Rini was trying to get Lily to talk. "Come on, Lily! Tell me why you are acting this way and who you are going to the ball with, since you said no to James."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lily said stiffly.

"Well," Rini said, "first you talk to Malfoy and he walks away smiling, then when Sirius asks you a question you totally flip out, and now you won't even tell me why you turned James down. I thought you liked James like that! I thought you wanted him to ask you out, whether as a friend or more!"

"Lucius walked away from me smiling and I turned James down because I'm going with him."

"I'm sorry. I must have an earwax build-up or something. Who did you say were going with?"

"Lucius, you dummy! I'm going to the ball with Lucius."

Rini looked horrified. "Are you serious!" Lily nodded. "You are insane! You go through hell last year because you were in love with both James and Remus and now that you have the chance to pursue things with James you say no for Lucius!"

"I want to teach Remus a lesson!" Lily said, her voice like ice. "If I date someone who isn't in this House he can see how a trusting guy handles a relationship. If I get to torture him more by it being one of their nemesis's so be it."

"But what about James?" Rini still persisted.

"If I go out with James then Remus will be angry with him once again. I don't want to be the reason such a great friendship is spoiled for the second time." Lily lay back onto her bed and sighed.

Rini left the room to go talk with James and to see if Remus had heard who Lily's date was. If he had, Rini was sure that Remus wouldn't be a very happy camper.

Lily avoided her friends for the rest of the day and spent her time reading her muggle novels and doing her homework.

The next day when Lily entered the Great Hall for breakfast, she heard a lot of whispering from all the tables. Lily sat down beside Sirius's little cousin, Vega. "What's everyone whispering about?" she asked.

"Oh, it's the most amazing thing!" Vega said with excitement. "Lucius Malfoy finally got a date for the ball and she apparently is very precise with how she wants him to look. He isn't wearing anything in his hair like he usually does!"

"Wow," Lily murmured. "Already trying to please me."

"What?" Vega asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud. Does anyone know who he's going with?" Lily asked, playing dumb.

"That's just it! He won't tell anyone besides his closest friends and they have been sworn to secrecy. I think on the punishment of death."

Lily laughed as she got herself some breakfast. Rini came in and sat down next to her, soon followed by James and Sirius. "Where's Remus?" Lily asked.

"He decided he would get food from the kitchens," James said, giving Lily a look.

"Did you tell him or did he sneak under your cloak and eavesdrop?" Lily snapped.

"We eavesdropped," Sirius said as calmly as he could.

"I can't believe it!" Lily burst. "I'm not even his girlfriend anymore and he still has the nerve to spy on me to see if I'm doing something I shouldn't! I can't believe any of you four! I thought you trusted me, but apparently I was wrong!" Lily said loudly. She stood up from her seat and stalked out of the hall. On her way, she saw Lucius. Vega was right. Lucius didn't have anything in his hair. It made him look a lot better, in Lily's opinion.


	7. Singing, Dancing, and Feinting

Finally it was the night of the ball. Lily put on her green dress robes and put her hair in a lose bun. Strands of hair were falling from it framing her face. Rini had a similar look except her robes were a soft baby blue. Lily glanced at her watch. "Oh!" she gasped. "I've got to go! I need to meet him in ten minutes." Lily didn't say his name but Rini knew she meant Lucius.

Lily ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. When she reached the Common Room most of the guys stared. She had only put on a small and light amount of make-up on but it wasn't needed. She saw Remus and he looked at her with longing eyes. He had barely spoken to her since Sunday.

James looked at Lily and gave her a hug. "I still wish you were going with me instead of Malfoy," he whispered in her ear. Lily just gave him a peck on the cheek in reply.

Sirius came up to her next and said, "If he does anything, anything at all to hurt you, I swear I will personally rip out his jugular with my bare hands."

"Sirius, don't make threats like that. If you even try to carry that one out I will never speak to you again." Sirius just looked at her and then finally nodded in submission. "I must be off now. Be good dears tonight and stay out of trouble." They both gave her an okay as she left through the portrait hole.

Lily waited in the Entrance Hall for Lucius. She watched others head into the Great Hall.

Most of the students were already in the Great Hall when she felt someone putting something in her hair. "A lily for Lily," someone whispered in her ear. Lily turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy. He had simple black dress robes on and his platinum blonde hair had nothing in it. It was parted in the center and made him look more handsome than Lily had ever seen him look.

Lucius stepped to the left of Lily and offered her his arm. She accepted it and they walked into the hall. Everyone stared at them as they entered. No one had expected Gryffindor and the school's most beautiful bacheloret and Slytherin's most charming bachelor to go together.

Lily glanced around and saw her friends. There was only one seat left, as Remus hadn't even bothered to find a date. "I think we'll have to sit you your friends, Lucius," Lily said.

Lucius led her over to his friends and pulled out her chair. Lily sat in it, still amazed at Lucius's impeccable manors. They chose their meals and began to eat. They talked about school. Lily said how her best subject was Charms and her worst was Transfiguration. The Slytherins said their best subject was Potions. There was no mention of either House being better than the other or the fact that Lily was muggle-born.

Lucius asked Lily to dance and she accepted. When they were on the dance floor she immediately said thank you.

"For what?" Lucius asked.

"For making them not mention my blood. For making them not bring our Houses into debate. And lastly, for being a complete and utter gentleman to me. I never would have thought it capable with the way you always treated me."

Lucius chuckled. "I only wanted to make sure nothing happened tonight to make you possibly hate me more."

"Oh, Lucius, really! I don't hate you. I dislike you sometimes, but never hate! I don't have it in me to hate anyone."

"I have a feeling you're right about that," Lucius said as he spun her around and then dipped her. "As for being a gentleman, Mother has always taught me manors. I just coincidentally forget them at times." Lily laughed.

A few songs later, the music stopped and Dumbledore stood up. "I am pleased to announce that we have a special treat for you," he said to the hall. "A very talented student has asked for permission to sing for us tonight. My I present, Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor House." The entire school clapped as Lily walked up to the stage Dumbledore had magicked in.

Lily took the microphone she had had the Headmaster get for her off of the small table on the stage. Then she nodded to Dumbledore, who waved his wand and the background music for the song began playing and Lily started to sway. Right on cue Lily started to sing.

"_Outside my door…the rain is falling. A cold, wild wind will come. Well there's someone for me…somewhere. But I still miss that one.  
__No I never got over those blue eyes. I see them…everywhere…. And I miss…those arms that held me. Baby, when all the love was there.  
__Well I wonder…if he's sorry. For ending what we had begun. Well there someone…someone for me somewhere. Baby, well I still miss someone.  
__And I never got over those blue eyes. I see them…everywhere…. And I miss…those arms that held me. Ooh baby, when all the love was there."_

Lily continued to sway to the music as a guitar solo came up. Everyone was raptly watching her, waiting for her to continue. When the guitar solo ended she began again.

"_And I never got over those blue eyes. I see them…everywhere…. And I miss…those arms that held me. Baby, when all the love was there. Baby, when all the love was there. Baby, when all the love was there…"_

Lily curtsied after the song ended. All the students were clapping, as well as the teachers. She climbed off the stage and went back to Lucius. "Let's go sit down. I want to sit with my friends this time." Lily didn't wait for his reply. She just grabbed his hand and started walking over to the table they were sitting at. Glancing quickly around, Lily noticed Remus wasn't there.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully when she reached the table.

They all looked at her and smiled widely. Then they noticed Lucius and Lily saw James, Rini, and Sirius's eyes flash with fire. Looking directly at James, Lily told him that they better not start anything with her mind. James nodded.

"That was beautiful, Lils!" James said happily as he got up and gave her a hug a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, Lils. Absolutely beautiful," Sirius said, following James's example.

"Thanks. I believe you all know Lucius," she said timidly. Everyone said quiet hellos. Lily and Lucius sat down.

"Lily, this is Elle," James said, introducing his date.

Lily said hello to the slightly small blonde haired girl with blue eyes. "You look familiar," Lily said. "What House and year are you in?"

"Ravenclaw. I'm in your year. That's probably why I look familiar."

"I see," was all Lily said.

The conversation was going all right, in Lily's opinion. She noticed Lucius was fairly uncomfortable, just as she had been with his friends. Suddenly, Sirius asked Lucius a question Lily would have to kill him for.

"So Lucius," he said smoothly, "why did you ask our precious Lily to the ball?"

Lily jumped out of her seat at Sirius. "Why Sirius, you little—" Lily was never able to finish what she was about to say because Lucius had grabbed her arms and whispered that everything was all right in her ear. Lily reluctantly sat back down in her chair, still seething at Sirius's remark.

"If you truly wish to know, Sirius, I have always thought Lily to be beautiful. I also know she is very intelligent. Until this year, I have never been able to get close enough to Lily to be nice and ask her out since she was always surrounded by you four." Lucius said this all as smoothly as Sirius had asked the question.

"Then why have you always been so mean and God awful to her?" Rini snapped.

Lucius sighed and glanced at Lily. "That was merely to aggravate you four. You should have realized that. It was never done to hurt her, just you four."

"Well, that is the worst ex—"

Rini was cut off by Lily exclaiming, "Can you all please stop talking about me as if I'm not here! You four, leave Lucius alone. Lucius, you tell your friends to leave me alone. As for our little groups of friends, do whatever you want to each other! Just leave Lucius and me out of it!" Lily grabbed Lucius's hand and dragged him out of the hall.

Lily stormed across the grounds to the lake, Lucius in toe. Upon reaching it, she told Lucius to stay back if he didn't want to get hurt, and raised her hands in front of her. Lucius watched in awe as Lily created an energy orb like the one he had seen on the train. He couldn't believe the size it grew to before she threw it into the lake where it hissed and turned into steam.

Lily looked rather drained to Lucius after she threw the orb. He went over to her and put his arm around her waist for support. Lily crouched down and set her hands into the water, which hissed from the amount of heat. Standing back up, Lucius put his arm around her waist once more and kissed her forehead lightly. "You all right, now?" he asked quietly. Lily nodded and allowed Lucius to steer her back into the Great Hall.

When they re-entered James saw how dependent Lily was on Lucius to stay on her feet and pointed this out to the others. Sirius dismissed it by saying, "She probably let off one of her energy orbs and accidentally gave off too much energy. She'll be fine with ol' Mister Manors over there. Can you believe how gentlemanly he's being towards her? He's got something planned. I know it."

Lucius had gotten Lily a glass of water. She had slowly drunk it. Lily looked a lot better afterwards. "You want to go dance again?" Lily asked Lucius after they had been sitting for about ten minutes. Lucius nodded and they both went back onto the dance floor.

Everything was normal for a while. Lily only danced with Lucius. She had to admit he looked a lot better now that he didn't have anything in his hair. His hair was even soft. His personality seemed to have taken a one-eighty over the last week. Those around them thought they made a nice couple. They were even glad that Gryffindors and Slytherins were getting along for once. The only people not happy were Gryffindor boys and Slytherin girls.

It was about eleven-thirty and Lily and Lucius were slow dancing. Lily wasn't having a good feeling. "Lucius, something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is about to or already has happened and I fear it has something to do with Voldemort."

"You speak the Dark Lord's name?" Lucius asked, surprised.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I have a headache and a feeling that something is planned for tonight. Something bad!"

Suddenly, Lily nearly doubled over in pain. "It's happening!" she cried to Lucius as he tried to hold her up. "Oh, dear God! What has he done?" Everything Lily had said after the first shot of pain seemed to echo throughout the Great Hall. Everyone stopped dancing and looked towards them. Lily had fallen to the floor in a dead faint while Lucius tried to hold her.

Once again, Professors Dumbledore and Cauldro took Lily to the hospital wing. Lucius followed, to show the rest of the hall that he cared about what happened to Lily.

_

* * *

_

Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! The song in this chapter is "I Still Miss Someone (Blue Eyes)" by Stevie Nicks. It's a gorgeous song.

Amoura Avalon


	8. The Aftermath

Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone for a while. I just started working as a cake decorator and I'm not quite use to having to actually do something almost every day. I'll try to update more often though. I promise!

Amoura Avalon

* * *

When Lily woke up, she saw that she was in the hospital wing once again. "They should just give me a permanent room in the infirmary," she said sarcastically. Looking on the bed to her left, Lily's eyes widened as she saw Lucius. She sat up and saw that Professor Dumbledore was once again sitting in that same chair.

"It's good to see you awake, Lily," he said with relief.

"Headmaster, why are Lucius and I here?"

"Mister Malfoy is here because James, Sirius, and Remus gave him three powerful hexes because they thought he did something to you and knocked him unconscious." Lily groaned. "Yes, yes, I know. They, unfortunately, have all received detentions."

"What about me, Professor? Why am I here?"

Dumbledore sighed a sad sigh and looked down. Looking back up at Lily he said, "You fell unconscious at the ball."

"The last thing I remember about the ball is I was dancing with Lucius and then I felt a great amount of pain."

"Yes," he murmured, "Synthia said you probably did."

"What happened, Professor?" Lily asked in a whisper, near tears. "What happened on Halloween that forced me to feel so much pain?"

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore began slowly, "I'm afraid he has killed someone you love most dearly. That is the only way you could feel the pain, if someone you love dearly is killed."

"Who?" Lily's voice was barely audible and tears blurred her vision.

"Your mother, Lillian. He killed your mother." Dumbledore had tried to give her the news as softly and gently as possible. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and as the shock wore away to grief, sadness, and anger. He also saw a need for comfort. The need to lean on someone's shoulder to cry on. Dumbledore also knew he would be that shoulders for now, as none of her friends were present.

He walked over and sat on her bed, placing his arms around her and stroking her hair like she was a small child. Lily clung to him. Even though she had not been able to voice her anguish, Lily knew Dumbledore understood how she felt. Lily clung to the man who she thought of as a father to all and cried.

When Lily had cried herself to sleep, Dumbledore lay her back on her bed. He looked at the child with deep sorrow. She was so young and yet facing problems even adults have trouble facing. He thought that the Sorting Hat did well in placing her and then left.

Lily woke up to Lucius sitting beside her. "Are you alright?" she exclaimed. "Dumbledore told me those three idiots hexed you."

"Yeah, they did," he said scornfully. "I'm all right now, though. How about you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I…" she looked down as what happened during the night came back to her fully. Looking back up with she in her eyes she exclaimed, "My mother's dead! That's what happened last night. He killed her! He killed her!" she cried as she fell onto Lucius's shoulder, where she was unable to see the nasty grin on his face.

"It's okay," he said soothingly, still with a smile. "Everything will be all right."

They were interrupted when they heard James's voice yell, "What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

Lily looked up. "James! He didn't do anything, I swear! It's my mother, James. She's dead, James, she's dead."

James' expression turned from anger to shock. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry! I know what it's like to lose a mother. Don't worry, though." He pulled away and looked at her. "We're here for you. Rini, Sirius, me, even Remus, we're all here for you."

"Can I just be left alone, please. I want to go back to sleep," Lily whispered.

"Alright," James said, understanding her plea. "If you need us just tell Pomfrey and I'm sure she'll send for us." James kissed her on her forehead and waited outside the door.

Lucius stayed behind a bit. "Are you sure you're okay, Lily?" When Lily nodded, he said, "Okay. If you need me, you know I'll be there, right?"

"I guess so," Lily said hesitantly.

"Sleep well, then, Lovely Lily." Lucius kissed her cheek and left her bedside.

When Lucius had shut the door, James almost pounced on him. "Now listen here, Malfoy. If you so much as hurt one hair on Lily's head, I swear on my mother's grave that I shall not live a day without making you regret it. She's vulnerable right now, and no matter how much she might trust you I will never trust you. Sirius said you were up to something last night; I agree with him. You have been warned." James seemed to growl the last sentence and then left for breakfast.

"Oh, dear Jamsie-boy, " Lucius said to himself with a smirk, "you think you are high and mighty. You shall soon learn that Lily is mine to do with as I wish. Plus the Dark Lord has taken a liking to her. That's why Father told me to be with her," he said with a chuckle as he headed down the same path James had just gone to breakfast.

Lily was let out of the hospital wing that night. During the day she had ignored the matron's insistence for her to eat. On her way back to the Common Room stragglers in the hall stopped to stare at her because she was using her wings to float to her dorm.

When she reached the portrait hole, the Fat Lady gasped. Not noticing, Lily gave the password and floated wordlessly into the Common Room. When James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius saw Lily enter, they all stared. In fact, everyone in the Common Room stared. Lily didn't notice as she tiredly floated up to her dorm.

Lily flew into her dorm and laid herself gently on her bed. She didn't hear the door open again as James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius entered to see if she was okay.

Lily was still very tired and was almost asleep when she heard someone calling her name. "Lily? Come on, Lily, we know you're not asleep yet."

"But I almost am," she said quietly.

"Lily, come on. We're worried about you." It was James.

Lily quickly opened the curtains to see not only James and Rini, but Remus and Sirius as well. "You three shouldn't be in here," she said, trying to scold them.

Rini and Sirius sat on her bed and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Lily," Sirius said. "I really am."

Lily couldn't help but begin to weep once more. "It's not fair!" she sobbed. "She didn't do anything wrong! Why'd he have to kill her?"

"He doesn't need a reason, Lily," James said. "Voldemort kills Muggles for the fun of it. If they have wizard children the better."

"Will you two get down here and give me a hug? Please?" Lily pleaded. James sat on the bed and gave her a hug without hesitation. Remus hung back. "Remus, get your arse over here and give me a hug!" Lily said through her tears as forcefully as she could.

Remus finally sat down on the bed and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you including what I've done."

Lily cried harder and started to rock back and forth. Lily had a friend on all four sides giving her a hug. They all fell asleep on Lily's bed with Lily surrounded by them.

When the rest of Lily and Rini's dorm-mates entered the dorm that night they were surprised to see three boys and two girls sleeping on Lily's bed. The Gem sisters started making all sorts of wild assumptions while Teresa figured that something tragic had happened to Lily by the way she entered the Common Room and that her friends were comforting her and they had all fallen asleep.

Lily awoke on Monday extremely hungry. It was before six as it wasn't even sunrise yet. Lily tried to get out of bed without waking the others, but failed and woke James. "I'm sorry James," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm a fairly light sleeper," he said with a smile. He climbed out of the pile on Lily's bed and helped Lily over Sirius.

"I'm hungry," Lily said with a pout as she and James reached the Common Room.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" James asked, still smiling.

"I want you to take me to the kitchens. Don't even try saying you don't know where they are because I know you and Sirius do."

James gave her a look and tried to hear her thoughts but all he heard was static. "Hold on," he said as he rushed up to his dorm room. He came back down with a shimmering cloak in his hands. "I believe you know what this is."

"The invisibility cloak," Lily murmured. James nodded as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the Common Room.

Once outside, James threw the cloak over himself and Lily. "Be very quiet and don't step on my heels," he whispered. She nodded and they both crept quietly to the kitchens. They had to duck into an empty classroom twice; once to avoid Peeves the Poltergeist and once to avoid Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat.

"Can't we give her a good kick?" Lily's voice was barely audible to James. "Just this once." James laughed quietly but shook his head no.

When they finally reached the portrait leading to kitchens, James took the cloak off and tickled the pair in the portrait. A doorknob appeared and he opened it, allowing Lily to enter first. When James entered, one of the many house elves ran and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Mister James Potter has come back!" the little house elf squeaked. Lily assumed it was a female by how much it liked James. "James said he would return! Millie doubted it not!" Lily laughed and the house elf noticed her for the first time. She let go of James and said, "James Potter has…brought a date?"

Lily laughed even harder. "Me? James's date? No, I'm just a friend. What would make you think I was his date?"

Millie pointed to Lily's attire. Lily looked down and realized she still had her dress robes on. Lily remembered why she was still wearing them and her face contorted as she tried to hold back the tears.

"James," she said shakily, "get me an apple, orange, tangerine, mandarin, and some cherries. I'm sure the member of your little fan club would love to get those for you!" Lily ran out of the kitchens and back to the Common Room.

Millie looked at James with her big brown eyes. "What did Millie do wrong?"

James sighed. "Nothing, Millie. Just get the things Lily said and something you know I like." Millie did as James asked and then he went up to the Common Room to find Lily crying in an armchair.

James took off the cloak and set the food on a table. He sat on the arm of Lily's chair. "Why'd you go ballistic on Millie?"

"I'm sorry, James. It's just that these are the robes I was wearing when…" James sat in the chair and pulled Lily onto his lap as she began to cry again.

Once Lily had calmed down, James asked if she was still hungry and she nodded. She went to the table where the food was and sat down. James sat across from her. They silently ate their food for a few minutes before Lily spoke.

"James?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm really lucky."

He looked up at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I have you, Remus, Rini, Sirius, Synthia and Dumbledore as friends."

"And we're lucky to have you, too, Lils." James leaned across the table and gave Lily a kiss on the forehead.

One thought went through Lily's head._ Why did I say no to him when he asked me to the ball?_


	9. AN CH 9 A Revealing Kiss

I would like to apologize to everyone for being gone for so long. I long my niece, Jordyn, my nephew, Kyler, and their great grandmother, Nancy, who was a friend of mine, to a fire back in January. I've also had surgery done on my wrist a month ago. Please forgive my tardiness and lack of updating my story. If you are still reading this story, thank you so much. I greatly appreciate it.

Amoura Avalon

* * *

Lily didn't dare use her powers, for fear her overwhelming grief would cause one of her friends to get hurt again. She was so afraid of hurting them she spent most of her time with Lucius. She let Rini, Sirius, and James to work on the animagi potion. The only time they really ever saw her anymore was during classes, meals, and Quidditch practice.

It was mid November and the first Quidditch match was in a few days. Lily had been permitted to leave Hogwarts to go to her mother's funeral. She had asked for James to go with her because she knew he would give her the support and comfort she needed without wanting anything in return. James had accepted after talking to Remus, who was still obsessing over the fact that 'his Lily' was going out with Lucius Malfoy, one of his worst enemies.

Now Lily went to Lucius for comfort and help with almost anything that confronted her. It was one of those times that Lily was feeling down that she found herself sitting in Lucius's lap with her head against his chest by the lake. Because of how she was sitting, Lily once again didn't see the smirk on Lucius's face.

"Lucius, why are you so nice to me after all the guys, Rini, and I did?"

Lucius chuckled. "You just went along with your friends. Plus, I've never been one you could get to know, since I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor."

Lily looked up at him and smiled. "I can't understand why our houses don't get along. I mean, I know all about Godric and Salazar's disagreement, but I find it ridiculous. Here you and I are, Gryffindor and Slytherin, getting along perfectly fine."

Lucius kissed the top of her head. "I know," he said. "I know." He couldn't believe how well Lily trusted him, yet he was feeling slightly guilty of deceiving her the way he was. He remembered the last conversation he had had with his father. Especially the last thing he said. _You find some way to get that mudblood to our Master or else you'll be the one to suffer._ Lucius quickly shook his head trying to get rid of his father's words.

A gust of wind came and Lily curled up deeper in Lucius's lap. He instantly wrapped his cloak around the both of them. Lily looked up with appreciation in her eyes and smiled. Lucius decided to give her an actual kiss. He leaned down and their lips met. Lucius wondered if he could get her to deepen the kiss but Lily refused. Disappointed, he broke away from her and pulled her into a hug.

Unbeknownst to either of them, James and Remus were watching them from separate windows, both feeling pangs of anger and jealousy.

When Lily and Lucius came back into the castle, Lily gave him a quick hug and said she was off to her dorm. Lucius bid her farewell and watched her walk out of sight.

On her way up to the Gryffindor tower, she passed James and stopped. He was sitting under a window, pouting. "Are you alright, James?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Just fine," James said with an edge in his voice.

"If you say so," Lily said. "I would kiss your forehead to show how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, but Lucius just kissed my for the first time on the lips and I doubt you want my lips anywhere near you after that."

James chuckled and looked up at her. "You're right. That doesn't mean I won't hug you though." James stood up and pulled Lily into a warm hug and kissed her forehead. James, Sirius, and Remus had always been taller than her and didn't have trouble kissing her forehead.

"Come on," James said. "Let's get back to the Common Room." Lily nodded as they put their arm around the other and walked to the Gryffindor tower.

Lucius had followed Lily quietly, to see if she could show him where Gryffindor tower actually was. When he had seen Lily stop and talk to James, he had hidden close enough to hear their conversation and scowled when James had agreed with Lily. His scowl grew deeper as he saw Lily and James wrap a friendly arm around each other and start walking. He continued to watch as they playfully bumped each other and as James twirled and then dipped Lily. Lucius walked away with an angry scowl on his face when the two friends walked around a corner at the end of the hall.

When Lily and James walked into the Common Room, they where reduced to fits of giggles and chuckles. Remus wasn't very happy when he saw them come in. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

The tone of his voice was very effective at sobering them out of the laughing mood. Lily dropped her gaze to the floor and mumbled something about having work to do and ran up the stairs. James turned to Remus with a frown. "What was that for?"

"I saw her down there with him! How am I supposed to deal—" Remus was never able to finish his sentence.

"I saw them too, Remus!" James said angrily. "It kills me to see her with him because I know she can do better than him and there is little worse she could do than him. I was just as angry as you were seeing them down there. I know she deserves better than Malfoy! Everyone knows it! Except Lily," he said in defeat.

"Lily doesn't see that Malfoy will never change. She sees that he is there for her in her time of need, just as we should be. I am trying to be there, but I know Lily is afraid to be around us because her emotions are off kilter and she could do some serious damage. She knows this and is trying to protect us in her own way. Her fear for our safety is what drives her towards Malfoy, not an actual love for him."

"But she kissed him, James! Lily kissed Lucius Malfoy!" Remus spat.

"That where you're wrong, Remus," James shot back. "Lily didn't kiss Malfoy; Malfoy kissed Lily! He probably tried to get some tongue action as well, but I think Lily was smart enough to not let him take it that far. If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at Lucius, not Lily."

Remus sighed and sat back down. "I am mad at Malfoy, damn it!" he said despairingly. "I'm mad at him for even touching Lily let alone consoling her the way I should be right now. She even lets you in, James. I haven't been graced with her presence in the morning since we broke up. I miss being able to hold her when we talk. I miss the feel and smell of her hair. I just plain miss her! I miss my little flower." Remus's last sentence was barely audible.

James sat beside Remus and put a hand on his back. "She's not the same, Remus. She's not your little flower anymore. She's not the Lily we met back in first year at Diagon Alley. She's become more and less of what she was. A greater witch than any other in this school, yet without the mother most of them have. She has three more friends but if you haven't noticed we're guys and she's a girl. She's closest with Rini out of all of us because they're both girls. As for her dating, you and she have gone out and now you're broken by her decision. About Malfoy, she's just doing this thing with him to get back at you, you numbskull!"

Remus whipped around. "She's only having this thing with Malfoy why?" he nearly shouted.

James let out a heavy sigh. "To get back at you for treating her like she needed permission to do everything."

"Is that really how she feels? That I was…suffocating her?" James nodded. "I didn't even realize. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because you didn't see it and you would have probably denied it."

"I've got to talk to her!" Remus stood up and headed for the girls' dorm when James grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back down.

"Wait it out, Remus. Don't flip out on her and just wait it out for her to come back to you." Even as James said these words, he felt a bit jealous once again. He mentally scolded himself again for feeling like that and that it was for no reason.


	10. A Quidditch Battle

After James's talk with Remus, Remus seemed to relax. Everyone noticed it, especially Lily. James was happy for Remus but guilt was clouding him. He was thinking of one of his best friends in a way he didn't think he should have. Seeing Lily with any guy made him want to hit them. Not exactly sure why he thought like that, James would push the feeling to the back of his head and then find his girlfriend, Elle.

The first Quidditch match of the season was about to be played. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Many people going to the stands watched in amazement as Lily and Lucius gave each other a hug and wish the other good luck. Lucius was even able to place a kiss on Lily's cheek before departing for his changing rooms.

'This is going to be one interesting match,' Lily thought to herself as she started pulling her Quidditch robes on.

Lily sat on a bench and waited for the others so Luke Mio could give his pep talk. James sat down behind her. "You all right?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Wow! You're tense!"

Lily laughed. "Well, let's think, James. I'm in a Quidditch match against my—" Lily stopped. What _was_ Lucius to her? "My kind-of boyfriend?"

James snickered and began massaging her shoulders. "You need to relax, Lils. Don't worry about him. His team will save his arse. You just worry about scoring points with me and whichever Harris twin is playing."

"It's Angela today."

"Right. So you just worry about scoring points with me and Angela."

Lily nodded. "Right. You know, you're good at this." She pointed to her shoulders. James just laughed.

Lily looked around the locker room. Rini and Angelo Harris were talking. Sirius was talking to his fellow beater, Eric Sionne. Angela and Luke were talking. Lily sighed. "Just relax, Lils," James said. 'We'll do a great job."

Lily nodded fervently. "All right. We can do this." She turned around. "But what about—"

"No buts, Lily." James turned Lily back around. "Just focus on the game and nothing else." Lily nodded again and James smiled as he felt the muscles in her shoulders relax. "Good girl," he said sarcastically.

Lily elbowed him in the stomach just as Luke called for everyone's attention. Lily didn't hear a word of his speech as she mentally prepared herself for the match. She came back to reality as she felt James stand up behind her. Picking up her broom, Lily walked onto the pitch with the others.

Lily watched as Luke and Lucius shook hands. She also saw Lucius glance at her. Scolding herself, she mounted her broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fifteen brooms rose into the air.

Once Lily was in the air she looked around and saw that Angela had the quaffle. Angela passed the quaffle to James. Lily knew what was to come next. She flew around and watched as the ball was passed back to Angela and then to her. She quickly flew to the goals and scored.

The game had been going for about ten minutes with no sign of the snitch when a bludger came flying at her and nearly hit her head. Instead it hit her shoulder and she almost fell off her broom. James flew to her, helped her get settled back on her broom and made sure she was okay. She nodded when James asked if she'd be able to fly and hold the quaffle and saw Lucius berating the beater who had sent the bludger at her. Lily smiled in spite of herself and thought, 'Maybe he has as much heart as the rest of us.'

Getting her mind back on the game, Lily stole the quaffle from Lucius and tossed it to Angela. They tossed it back and forth, making their way toward the goals. It appeared that Lily was about to throw the quaffle through the middle hoop when she threw it to James, who scored in the hoop on the left. Lily and Angela gave each other high-fives as the started back towards the other side of the pitch.

The score was 70-90 Slytherin when everyone saw Rini and the Slytherin seeker dive. They both reached and then came out of the dive; Rini was holding up the snitch. Except the Slytherins, the entire pitch was cheering. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was surrounding Rini and giving her hugs.

The Slytherin team landed and scowled at the Gryffindors. It was the second year in a row that they had been beaten by them. Lily laughed and pointed this out to her teammates who proceeded to laugh with her.

The entire Gryffindor House was walking back into the castle to go and have a party in the Common Room. Someone grabbed Lily by her elbow and pulled her out of the crowd.

Sirius, who had been walking beside her, noticed and followed her. When he cleared the crowd he saw Lily talking to Lucius. Lily was looking down and Lucius was looking unhappy. "Everything all right, Lils?" he called.

Lily looked up and smiled. "Everything's fine, Sirius." She saw his unbelieving look and said, "Really! Everything is fine. You go on up and start the party without me. I'll be up shortly."

Sirius still wasn't satisfied, so he nodded and then hid around the first bush he came to. He watched as Lily and Lucius started talking.

"You aren't angry at me, are you, Lucius?" Lily said looking up to meet his gaze.

Lucius smiled. "No, I'm not angry at you or with you. It's just a game and you did everything you had to win. Just as I did."

Lily smiled. "So you're okay with the fact that I stole the quaffle from you a few times?"

Lucius laughed. "Ah, but I _let_ you steal the quaffle from me."

"Let me! You didn't let me do anything!" she said and hit him playfully.

"Is that so?" he said as he turned her around to he could tickle her stomach. Lily let out a shriek of laughter as Lucius continued to tickle her.

Sirius was about to hex Lucius before he realized that Lily was laughing, not shrieking in fear or pain. He growled in spite of himself. The thought of Lucius tickling Lily was not one he liked.

Lily was leaning back against Lucius so she didn't fall to the ground. "Okay, okay! You win! You let me steal the ball!" she cried. "You win, now stop! I give!"

Lucius stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "I knew you'd see it my way," he said. Leaning his head down beside hers he whispered, "You're beautiful, you know," in her ear. Taking a chance, he kissed her neck. Lily tensed immediately and stepped away from him and turned around.

"I like you, Lucius. I really do. It's just that I still don't completely trust you. With our history and how much you hate my friends…" Lily's voice trailed off and she looked down.

Lucius put his hand on her cheek and brought her eyes back up to meet his. "I understand." He kissed her forehead. "I'll wait for you to trust me completely." He smiled suddenly. "Only an imbecile would not do everything right with you."

Lily gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "I really should be heading to the party now. They'll start to worry where I am. Good night, Lucius." Lily turned and started walking to the castle.

"Good night, Lily," Lucius said quietly as he watched her walk into the castle. His gaze was taken off the front of the castle doors when he heard a rustling in a nearby shrub. He looked toward it and saw Sirius step out from behind it. "Do you resort to spying on your friends, now, Black?" he called.

"No," Sirius replied. "Just the people who are trying to use them and have nasty plans for them such as yourself, Malfoy."

"Don't worry about Lily," Lucius answered with a smirk. "She's in good hands."

"She'll be in good hands when she's dating someone I don't have a reason to hate or mistrust." Sirius started walking up toward the castle and went in. Lucius waited a few minutes before he, too, went to the castle.


	11. Good Plan Gone Wrong

I know I haven't been on much, but with work and going to Vegas for my brother's wedding and trying to get my life on track I've been so preoccupied. I hope no one has lost hope in this story. I'll keep updating, but unfortunately I don't know how often I'll be able to. I'll try to as much as possible, though. To any new readers, thanks for taking an interest! My story might be a little unorthadox with how quickly I have them interested in romance and whatnot, but my thinking is that it was the seventies. That may not be reasoning enough, but that's my story and I'm sticking to it. lol

Amoura Avalon

* * *

Lily tried as discreetly as possible to avoid Lucius over the next month. She once again immersed herself in her schoolwork and the animagi potion. She could constantly be found in the library or not be found at all.

Remus was worried for her but tried to hide it by going out with a friend of James's girlfriend named Margo. James, Elle, Remus, and Margo would hang out together during the Hogsmeade trips and the four would sneak there under James's invisibility cloak.

It was very close to Christmas holidays when Lily saw Remus and Margo kissing out by the lake. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she ran to her dorm and cried. Her efforts to hurt Remus were failing and the only way she knew to truly hurt Remus was if he caught her snogging Lucius. Was she really ready to take it that far? She did like the Lucius she had gotten to know since Halloween, but was that really Lucius or just a façade? Her crying session was interrupted when her door opened and out of the corner of her eye she saw James come in.

"Lily, I wanted to talk to you about the animagi potion." James looked at her lying on her bed in a ball. "Lily? Are you all right?"

Lily looked up at him with a tearstained face. "No," she said quietly. "I'm not all right."

James sat down on her bed and pulled her into a hug. "Lily, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I…I saw Remus…and that-that Ravenclaw bimbo down by the lake!" she said into James shirt.

"Oh," James said. "I see. So you can play games with him by going out with Lucius but when he plays the game back it's a horrible thing."

Lily looked up at James. "James, I am merely trying to show Remus that he should trust me like Lucius does. You know that. Anyway, how does he know I'm supposedly playing some game unless someone told him?" Lily looked into James eyes and saw guilt written in them. "You!" she shouted. "You told him, you traitor!" Lily started hitting James as hard as he could. "I trusted you and you told him!"

Lily's emotions got the best of her. She used her powers to throw herself away from James and lay on the floor crying. She pointed her hand toward the window and energy shot out into the sunny sky. Outside, clouds became dark and hid the sun. Thunder and lightning could be seen and heard as rain started to pour down.

James carefully slid off Lily's bed and knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nothing happened. Seeing this as a good sign, he picked her up and laid her on her bed. "This is your fault," she said to him with hatred. "I love Remus. I just wanted him to stop being so…confining. I just wanted him to stop crowding me."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I just couldn't see Remus suffer so terribly. He's my friend too, just like you are. I can't just be your friend just because you two broke up. I've known him longer and it isn't fair for you to make me choose between you two. I love you both, fully and equally."

Lily nodded. James got up to leave when Lily grabbed his wrist and with her mind told him to stay. He sat back down and held Lily as she cried herself to sleep.

Remus and Margo had been outside when Margo pointed towards something in the sky. Remus looked where it was coming from and saw that it came from the Gryffindor tower. When it started to rain, he was positive he knew who had done it. "Lily!" he cried and started running toward the castle with Margo on his heels.

"Remus!" she called. "What about Evans? What has she anything to do with that thing we saw?"

Remus ignored her and raced up the front stairs of the castle and then up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. He ran in and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He reached the third year girls' dorm and opened the door. What met his eyes was not what he had expected.

James was sitting on Lily's bed with her head in his lap. He had his arms around her shoulders while she had hers around his waist. Her face appeared to be tearstained. "What happened?" he asked.

James put a finger to his lips, motioning for Remus to be quiet. Then James unwrapped Lily's arms from his waist and set her head on her pillow. "Remus," Lily said in her sleep. "Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Little Flower. Go back to sleep," Remus answered her. Then he and James went over to the corner of her dorm. "What happened here, James?"

James sighed. "She saw you. Kissing Margo, I might add. She became upset because she still loves you and she thought you still loved her. What were you thinking letting her see you!"

Remus's look became panicked. "She saw me?" he choked out. James nodded. "Oh, God! Oh, God! I never meant for her to see me kissing another girl!" Remus sank to the floor with his hands in his hair.

Both boys looked towards Lily as she began to mumble again. At first it was incomprehensible, then clear as day. "James, he hates me, doesn't he. I've lost him forever." Then her words became jumbled again until she was silent once more.

James looked back at Remus. "I think she's going to do something she'll regret either tomorrow or sometime soon. She's angry with me for telling you why she's with Lucius and furious with you for kissing Margo and playing her game."

Remus returned James's gaze with concern. "What do you think she'll do?" James looked as if he was kicking himself mentally for saying too much. "James Potter, you better tell me what the hell you know or I promise you, you _will_ be sorry," he said in a voice like death.

"All right!" James said forcefully. Then his voice softened. "All right. Lily has been avoiding Lucius since the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Sirius told me that Lily stayed behind to talk to Lucius and Sirius had hid behind a shrub to keep an eye on the stupid prat. Lucius talked to Lily and then tickled her. When he stopped tickling her he did something to put her on her guard. Ever since she has either been in classes, the library, with at least Rini, or no where to be found. Now, with you being the idiot that you are, you probably just drove her back into the arms of the enemy! Literally, I might add!"

"That still doesn't tell me what you think she's going to do!"

"Remember that night you saw Lucius kiss Lily and then she and I came laughing into the Common Room?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, remember how I told you she didn't snog him? That is was just a kiss on the lips, nothing more." Remus nodded. "Well, if she doesn't feel as if you love her, or if she feels you're playing her game, the one thing she hasn't done with him besides the unthinkable would be?"

"Merlin, no," Remus said. "You honestly believe she would let him snog her?" James nodded. "You truly believe she would let him stick his slimy tongue down her delicate throat!" James nodded again. "I've got to do something to stop her!"

"Remus, what can you do! Lily is upset and confused. She thought you loved her and then she sees you snogging some other girl. To her, what you are doing is worse than what she's doing. No matter that they are the same. I wish you two would stop playing these games!"

"I've got to tell her tomorrow," Remus said. "I've got to tell her it was all a game. That I truly do love her."

"You aren't listening!" James wasn't able to continue as their attention was drawn back to Lily, who was talking in her sleep again.

"Daddy? Daddy, don't leave me, too, Daddy! If you leave I'll have no one. Daddy, please!" Lily was talking as if she were crying as well. James and Remus each went to one side of her bed and saw she actually did have tears in her eyes. "Gone," Lily said with agony. "All gone! Remus, James, and Daddy: all gone. Rini, Sirius, and Mama: all gone, too. Nobody left who loves me."

Remus couldn't believe what Lily was dreaming and saying those things. "Lily, I'm still here and I love you," he said in hopes of altering her dream.

Lily's eyes were moving beneath her eyelids as she search for the speaker in her dream. "Who's there?" Lily fell silent, as did both boys, who were waiting to see who the speaker in Lily's dream was.

Lily gasped in her sleep. "Lucius! You seriously love me?" Lily fell silent as she waited for the dream Lucius's response. James took the opportunity to glance at Remus, who looked ready to commit murder.

Finally, Lily spoke one last time. "I believe you, Lucius. Trust you… all my heart." She said it in barely more than a whisper but the words echoed in James and Remus's heads, getting louder each time. Then Lily hugged her pillow.

Both boys decided it was time to leave. They headed for their dorm and spent half the night trying to get Lily's words out of their heads to fall asleep.


	12. Final Revenge

The next day, Lily woke up without a memory of the dream. She got up, showered, and dressed. Then she went down to the Common Room to find Remus in his chair. "Good morning," she said stiffly.

Remus couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Morning," he said quietly. "You sleep well? Any dreams or nightmares?"

"The only nightmare I remember is seeing you by the lake last night. Then again, that really happened so I guess I didn't dream at all last night," she said sharply as she left the Common Room and headed for the owlery.

Remus gave a half-hearted smile. "She doesn't remember the dream."

During breakfast, Lily's owl, Emrys, flew in and over to Lucius. He recognized it as Lily's but didn't know its name. "Hello, sweetheart," he said warmly to her and took the letter from her leg.

Severus looked over at him with a disgusted look. "You've gone soft!"

"I have not, Severus!" Lucius snapped. He opened the letter and read:

_Dearest Lucius,_

_I'm terribly sorry about being fairly unreachable over the last several weeks. I would greatly appreciate it if you could meet me on the western side of the lake at 8 o'clock tonight. Please send a reply back with Emrys._

_With Love,_

_Lily_

Lucius smiled. He quickly got out a quill and inkpot and wrote his reply. He gave the letter to Emrys who flew off, circled, and then flew down to Lily. She read the reply and then smiled brightly at Lucius.

Severus leaned over toward Lucius. "You better not let any emotions get in the way of the plan, Lucius. What would your father say if he knew you actually had feelings for that little mudblood? No matter how good looking she is it's disgraceful!" Lucius just scowled at him.

A little further down the Gryffindor table, Remus had also received a letter from a school owl. His read _Meet me on the right side of the lake at 8:15 tonight._ The note wasn't signed. The hand was slightly familiar but not recognizable. "Hey guys, look at this." He showed them the note.

"That sort of looks like Lily's writing," Sirius said off-handedly.

James looked at it closely. "No, that's not Lily's hand. Slightly similar, but not hers."

Remus looked down towards Lily. She was talked to Rini but kept glancing across the Hall towards the Slytherin table. "I doubt it was her," he said with a sigh. "She's too caught in Malfoy's trap."

Lily was telling Rini about the night before and how she was meeting Lucius later that night.

"Are you sure that's the best idea, Lily. I mean, we all know how manipulative he is."

"People change. He's not the same. I mean, has he been one of the ones who have been bothering you and the boys? No! It's been Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle. So, just leave Lucius alone!"

Lily stood up and walked over to the boys. Leaning down she hugged James and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she said. James smiled at her.

"Hi, Lily," Remus said timidly.

Lily glared at him. She curtly nodded, said, "Lupin," very stiffly, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Sirius looked at the very depressed Remus and then James. "What was that all about?"

James looked at him and mouthed 'Later.'

Lily sat in the roots of a tree on the western side of the lake. She glanced at her watch. It read 8:04. Where was Lucius? Remus would be here in about ten minutes.

She was pretty pleased with her plan of revenge. First she would meet with Lucius and then Remus would come to meet the person who wrote him a note and instead see her and Lucius. She had written Remus's note with her left hand so it would be familiar but not distinguishable as her hand.

Lily heard footsteps approaching and stood up. She turned around and was face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy. Lily smiled, glad he got there before Remus. "I'm sorry," Lily said as she gave him a hug.

Lucius hugged Lily tightly against him. "For what?"

"For disappearing like I did. For watching you and everyone like a human shadow. For being slightly paranoid."

Lucius chuckled and smiled, hugging her tighter. "It's okay. Everyone gets a little crazy once in a while. I know I have."

Lily giggles. She looked down at her watch. Remus should appear at any moment. As if right on cue, she heard some grass rustling. Seeing no one, she figured he was wearing James's invisibility cloak. _Perfect_.

Lily looked up at Lucius. "I have been thinking and watching. Well, mostly watching. I trust you, Lucius. Truly and completely trust you."

"I've waited to hear you say that for weeks now," Lucius said with a smile that could put the sun to shame.

About five feet away, Remus was watching under James's cloak. If fact, so was James and Sirius. They watched in horror as Lucius lowered his lips to Lily neck and she giggled.

Lily knew Remus was still watching because she hadn't heard him leave. The thought of him watching her made Lily a bit giddy because she knew he was probably horrified at seeing her being kissed so sensually when he wasn't the one kissing her just as she had been upset seeing him kiss that girl. The thought made Lily giggle.

Lily knew Lucius wanted to snog her. She'd known it from the first time he'd tried. She had had a few snogging sessions with Remus over the course of their relationship, so it wasn't like it was a new thing to her. Lily lifted Lucius's lips from her neck and to her lips where he met her with a searing kiss.

It was more forceful then anything Lily had ever experienced Remus. It was almost painful. She moved back toward the tree with her hand behind her, feeling for the tree's trunk. Lily started wishing that Remus would take off the cloak and stop Lucius. She wished James would happen to come by and pull Lucius off her. That Sirius would send a hex at Lucius and stop him. But none of the wishes came true. Her hand touched the bark of the tree but Lucius kept pushing her back. She hit the tree, banging her head and breaking the kiss with a loud, "Owe!"

"Are you okay?" Lucius's voice was pure concern.

"I hit my head on the tree. You were kissing too forcefully."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I've just really wanted to kiss you like that for a long time now. I guess I didn't realize how forceful I was being."

Lily nodded. "Well, I have denied you the privilege for months now. I just wasn't expecting it to be so rough. Don't take offense but it's usually gentle."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more gentle next time."

'If there is a next time,' Lily thought. "Thanks." she said out loud as she glanced at her watch. "Good gracious! We should be heading in. Plus, I have a slight chill."

The boys under the cloak heard this and almost panicked as they tried to get back to the castle as quickly and quietly as possible. When they were in the castle, James stuffed the cloak under his robes and they ran as quickly as possible to the Common Room.

"Snitch! Snitch!" James said, coming up the Fat Lady.

"Slow down!" she scolded as she swung open.

They clambered through. "Were have you three been?" Rini asked, taking a look at them.

Sirius tried to tell her. "Remus…got note…went with…saw Lily…let Malfoy…snog her…" Sirius flopped on the couch beside her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, first sit down, calm down, and catch your breaths." She waited for them to catch their breath. "Now, what happened?"

James took a deep breath. "I guess I'll tell since I know everything about it. You know how Lily is playing that game with Remus and Lucius?" Rini nodded. "Well, Remus decided to play it, too. Lily saw him kissing Elle's friend, Margo."

Rini looked at Remus with shock. "Oh, please tell my you didn't, Reme." Remus looked up at her and his eyes confirmed what James had said. "Let me guess. It happened last night and she got so upset the sky cried with her as well."

"You could say it like that," James said slowly. "During breakfast today Remus got a note. It told him to meet someone on the right side of the lake. We all went under the cloak, just in case. When we got there we saw and heard Lily tell Malfoy she trusted him. Then she let him kiss her neck and snog her! I might add it was so forceful he pushed her head into the tree behind them."

"Are you serious? Ewe!" Rini snuggled closer to Sirius who in turn put his arm around her. "I'm glad I've got you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a very upset looking Lily entered the Common Room. Remus glared up at her but his expression softened when he saw how upset she was.


	13. A Mistake

Okay, so I know I've meen MIA for a long time. I'm really sorry. Over the past three months I've had to get two surgeries and between healing from them, work, and physical therapy I really haven't been up to doing anything with my stories. I'm sorry for all the faithful ones who keep an eye out for this story. Things with me have been so crazy and out of control that I started losing interest in a lot of things that I've loved for ages. Forgive me?

Also, I know that with the seventh book out that this story just doesn't fit at all anymore, but hopefully you'll keep reading it and let me have my overly romantasized version of the older generation growing up. I know it's utter rubbish in comparison to what happened from JKR's point of view, but I enjoy writing this story. I just hope you still enjoy reading it. I promise to try and update at least once every week or two.

Love Always, Amoura Avalon

* * *

"Are you all right, Lily?" Rini said standing up.

Remus grew curious as Lily shook her head no. " I need to talk to you," Lily said. Then she went over to James and grabbed his wrist. "And you." Then she grabbed Rini's wrist and dragged them up to the girls' dorm. When they got to the dorm, Lily pushed them onto the closest bed and started pacing. Rini and James looked at each other and then at the moving Lily.

Rini was just about to ask what was wrong when Lily came to a stop and burst. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what, Lily?" James asked.

"This-this…_thing_ with Lucius! It's not fair to him, it's not fair to Remus, and it's certainly not fair to me!"

Rini looked at Lily puzzled. "I thought you liked Malfoy."

Lily almost laughed. "Are you serious? I mean, sure he's been nice to me and all, but I love Remus. Even if I have to fight that Ravenclaw brat."

"Don't call her a brat, Lily," James said. "She happens to be best friend to my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk trash about her in my presence."

"Fine," Lily said stiffly. "I'll call her whatever I want when you're not around, then."

"When I'm not around, go right ahead."

Lily sat down on a chair in front of them. "Help me get Remus back."

"Don't you have to break up with Malfoy before you go for Remus again?" Rini asked.

"I have to stay with Lucius for a bit more before I break up with him." Lily looked down. "I probably horrified Remus tonight by making him witness that," she murmured.

"He wasn't the only one horrified with what they saw!" James cried.

Lily's head jerked back up instantly. "You saw?" There was panic in her voice.

"Yes. Sirius and I were with Remus under the invisibility cloak. Wait a minute. How'd you know Remus was there unless you wrote him that note?"

"Because I did write the note, James," Lily said as if it were obvious.

"The note wasn't in your hand, though," James countered.

"It was, James, just not my right hand. I wrote it with my left hand so it would be familiar but not recognizable."

Rini was looking at Lily oddly. "I think you thought this out to thoroughly, Lils. It's like you wanted to get back at Remus for snogging that girl by having him see you snog his nemesis."

"Think of it as my final revenge," Lily said angrily. Lily crossed her arms and looked as if she were pouting.

"You still need to deal with Malfoy," James said.

"I'll stay with him for no less than two weeks, no more than a month. I can't stand him!"

"That's a good girl!" James said happily. He got up and gave her a hug, then sat back down on the bed. "Dump the ugly git before he does something rotten."

Lily nodded. "I just wish I knew how to get Remus back, now."

Rini sighed. "Lily, he still loves you. He only started going out with that Margo girl because you were with Malfoy. He really does love you, though. Nothing could ever change that."

"Do you think that if I talked to him now he would forgive me?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You can only try and see," James said.

"I'll do it tomorrow morning. You know how Remus is always up at around five o'clock everyday." Lily stood up and walked over to Rini and James and gave them a hug. "Thanks, guys."

James took this as his cue to leave and left to tell Sirius how upset Lily was with herself. James told Remus to expect Lily in the morning. Remus went upstairs to the boys' dorm with a frown on his face.

After James had left, Lily went to her bed to go to sleep. Then she thought she should take a quick shower to get rid of Lucius's feel and smell off of her. Then she went to sleep.

Rini watched Lily the entire time she was in the bedroom. She was glad Lily had finally come to her senses, even if it took kissing Malfoy to do it. Rini shuddered at the thought of kissing Malfoy.

When Lily woke up she took another shower and got dressed. After using a drying spell on her hair she started to put it into a ponytail, but then decided against it. She looked in the full-length mirror, took a deep breath, and then slowly headed down the stairs.

Remus heard Lily come down the stairs. At the risk of sounding cliched he said, "I've been expecting you."

"James told you?" Lily asked worriedly.

"He said you were going to be coming down around this time to talk to me like you used to. He didn't say why, though." Remus still hadn't turned away from the fire and Lily was still on the stair landing.

Lily gave a small sigh of relief. She walked over to a chair that was beside and almost facing Remus's. When Remus didn't turn to face her she said, "Remus, what I have to say is of great importance and I need you to look at me while I say this."

Remus turned in his chair to face Lily. When he looked in her eyes he noticed the very thin, almost invisible, film covering her eyes, letting him know she was blocking her mind from him. He felt slightly disappointed at this but didn't show it.

Lily took another deep breath before she spoke again. "Remus… I wrote the note telling you to meet someone on the right side of the lake. I did it to get back at you for kissing that Ravenclaw girl. I was so hurt when I saw you kiss her because I had thought until then that you still loved me."

"Why would it hurt you if you don't love me?" Remus asked quietly.

"I do love you, Remus."

"Then why did you start dating Malfoy?" he asked angrily. "Better yet, why did you even break up with me?"

Lily bit back an angry remark and blinked back her tears. Shakily she said, "To answer the latter first, I broke up with you because I felt smothered. You were always wondering where I was, what I was doing. It was almost as if I couldn't use the loo without your permission. As for Malfoy, I started dating him in hopes that you would see that a boyfriend doesn't always need to know where their girlfriend is or what she's up to."

"So is he a better boyfriend then I was?"

"When it comes to trusting me, yes. When it comes to me trusting him and enjoying his touch, no."

Remus looked at her sharply. "You said you trusted him last night. You said you were his. You let him kiss your neck and just kiss you. Lily, he had his slimy tongue down your throat!"

Lily could here the anger in his voice and finally snapped back at him. "You think I enjoyed that?! For months the only thing I would allow him to do is give me a gentle peck, hold my hand, and have his hand on my waist and shoulder! I only let him kiss me because you kissed Elle's friend!" Lily was glad she finally had an outburst at Remus. She looked down at the floor with nothing left to say.

"I never wanted you to know about Margo, even though I wanted you to know I was over you. I wasn't though. You kissed Malfoy! You let him kiss you in a way I never even kissed you! He kissed your neck and you giggled."

Lily looked up at Remus and easily saw the anger and hatred in his face. Lily nodded slightly and stood up. "I understand, Remus."

She started to walk back up the stairs when Remus said, "Wait. Lily, come back here." Lily walked in front of Remus with downcast eyes.

Remus stood up and raised Lily's face so their eyes met. They stood quiet for a few seconds as Remus saw Lily's eyes clear as she removed the block on her thoughts. Remus only heard three sad words: _Please forgive me._

Those three words melted Remus's reserve. His arms wrapped around Lily quickly in a bone-crushing hug. Lily hesitated, then threw her arms around Remus's neck.

Up on the boys' dormitory stairs stood James, Rini, and Sirius. They watched as Remus pulled back slightly and kissed Lily. If it hadn't been for the fact that they didn't want to ruin the moment they would have cheered very loudly. They tiptoed up the stairs to the third year boys' dormitory door.

Rini looked at both boys. "They're back together! This is great!" Each word was punctuated.

"Not yet," James sighed. "She still has to deal with Malfoy and he still has to deal with Margo."  
"Thanks for ruining it, James."  
"He's right, though," Sirius said. "They still aren't out of the woods yet."

Back in the Common Room, Remus had sat back down in his chair with Lily on the floor in front of him.

"When are you going to break up with Malfoy, Flower?"

"In two to four weeks. I have to wait a while so he doesn't get suspicious."

Remus nodded. "So shortly after Christmas holidays."

Lily nodded. "What about Margo, Moony?"

"Next time I meet up with her I'm breaking it off."

"Thank you," Lily murmured. The two fell silent as the morning progressed.


	14. AN: My Apologies

I wish to apologize to all the readers of my stories. I have taken such a long hiatus and had been distracted from these stories I have written. I have been to and graduated from college and have raised my niece as my own daughter for several years. I shall have to find all my old files that I removed from my parents' computer before I can make an update to these stories. I hope to find them soon and give you more to read to satisfy your want of these stories.

Sincerely, Amoura Avalon


End file.
